gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Rain on My Parade
Don't Rain on My Parade from Funny Girl ''is featured in Sectionals, the thirteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Rachel Berry and was originally performed by her idol, Barbra Streisand. After Jane Addams Academy steals ''And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, the New Directions are forced to come up with another setlist quickly, with Mercedes deferring the solo to Rachel. Lyrics Rachel: Don't tell me not to live Just sit and putter Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade Don't tell me not to fly I've simply got to If someone takes a spill It's me and not you Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection A freckle on the nose of life's complexion A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye I gotta fly once I gotta try once Only can die once, right, sir Ooh, life is juicy Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade I'm gonna live and live now Get what I want I know how One roll for the whole shebang One throw, that bell will go clang Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM Hey, Mr. Arnstien Here I am! I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade! Trivia *This song is Rachel's go-to song, because of her idol, Barbra Streisand. * This is the first song in the New Directions first competition setlist and Sectionals setlist. It is then followed by You Can't Always Get What You Want ''and Somebody to Love, the latter of which was performed off screen. *Rachel sang it as her audition to get into NYADA in Choke. *She also sang it as her audition for the Archies in the second issue of Archie Meets Glee. *Rachel has been working on performing this song ever since she was four, though in Choke she says she has been singing it since she was two, which could have been her exaggerating. *Lea sang this song at the 64th Tony Awards in 2010. *The instrumental version of the song can be briefly heard in the opening scenes of Hell-O. *Lea Michele also sang this song at the ''Glee Live tour, although it was cut from the setlist after May 28, 2011, a week after the tour began, as Lea found the song too difficult to perform each night. The song was also included in Glee: The 3D Concert Movie and the Soundtrack of the movie. Errors *Puck goes to the stage, and then when Rachel is done singing, you can see Puck going to the stage again. *Rachel is seen walking up the stage stairs. A few seconds later, she's seen striding to the stairs again. *Shortly after Rachel moves to the stage, a bandage can be seen on the side of her right leg, just below the knee. In the very next shot a few seconds later, the bandage is gone. *During the opening lines, a bandage is visible on Rachel's right wrist. This is hiding Lea's tattoo that says "I Believe." Gallery Rainonmyparade.jpg Ep 13 Don't Rain on My Parade 3.jpg DROMPRachel.jpg don'train.jpg Tumblr mkszed8xBE1s2pthqo3 250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr my8p4zvMlT1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr my8p4zvMlT1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my8p4zvMlT1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my8p4zvMlT1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr my8p4zvMlT1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr my8p4zvMlT1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr my8p4zvMlT1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr my8p4zvMlT1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Don't rain on my parade.png 1LilyDROMP.gif dromp.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack